Tease
by Erena G.T. Rose
Summary: Sometimes, Dusk is just a little bit cruel. Dusk x Noon. Slashy. Good, I think. Bear with the repetition, please. I promise it's worth it!


_**Hey there kiddies! Back with another Dusk x Noon. Romance/Humor. It's my best shot at a good idea. I hope I did it justice. Bear with me. I promise it's good at the end. Ehe.**_

_**Much love!**_

* * *

"**Tease"**

_(takes place before Mister Monday)_

* * *

Soft, pale lips parted to make way for the rounded head; red and engorged, its taste was familiar and much savored. A moan of delight from deep in the throat and he leaned in to capture the treat more fully. Long fingers grasped the base of the stem as his obsidian tongue glided over the tip slowly, luxuriously.

Noon watched this play out for a full moment from and then groaned, turning his eyes away to look at something else—_anything_ else, as long as it didn't involve Dusk.

Of course, the sounds…the feelings that danced up his spine—arousal and anticipation; he couldn't _completely_ ignore his brother. After all…

…His gaze slid back to the dark-featured denizen.

Dusk smiled at him from around his little treat, eyes dancing. His hair fell over one eye in a disarmingly charming way—but when he slid the head out again and rubbed its redness all across his lips, Noon quite forgot about that charm.

"You're doing that on purpose," he forced out, feeling the thickness in his own throat. Watching his brother do such a spectacular little service could only serve to make him agitated.

Dusk arched an eyebrow, removed his treat from his mouth briefly and offered it to him. "Would you like some, brother?" His dark eyes gleamed from behind heavy, equally dark lashes. A challenge.

Noon ignored the comment. "I could probably taste it if I kissed you right now, hmm? If I kiss you, I'll taste it and I'll want more and then I'll be out of luck. It'll be all gone." He growled to himself, "Damn you."

White teeth flashed in a smile. "Or you could just give in and take what you really want." That black tongue slipped out to lap gently at the engorged head, teasing.

Was he _purring_? Damn Dusk.

Noon did his best to hold to his resolve, "I _don't_ want _anything_." He tried to look indignant at the notion, "Nothing at all."

Dusk's tongue flicked over the tip again and the golden twin had to invert his eyes and smother a moan. _Damn it, damn it._

"Pretty please?" Dusk played with his prize, pushing it in and out, between his soft lips and back again, deep into his throat, all the while looking up at brother like a very sensual pet. "Pretty please? Just take it." He moaned to himself, the tip touching the back of his throat and then popping forward again. Noon gasped at the sight of it and felt a warm thrill run down his spine.

And then the dark denizen groaned and began to shove the tip in and out rapidly, half the stalk disappearing into his mouth and re-emerging a moment later…only to disappear again. Noon's eyes narrowed, his lower body twitched and a hot flushed danced across his cheek bones.

Reaching out he snatched his brother's hand away from his mouth and yanked it upward. "What in the name of the Architect do you think you're doing?" He growled it out.

Dusk smiled, the tip pressed into his cheek as he did so. "If you want it gone, say so. If you want it for yourself…then take it, brother. It's yours."

Noon groaned and lowered his head, sweeping his lips down over his twin's; his silver tongue dueled with obsidian and won. The tip of the treat slid from one mouth to the other, the prize of a successful conquest.

Dusk pulled back and observed him, amused; unconsciously, he was rubbing the sticky residue on his lips and smiling. "Well done, love."

Reluctantly, Noon smiled around his newly acquired lollipop. "As you said…it's mine."

A shift of the hips, a turn of the head. Dusk leveled a mischievous, sensual smile at him, looking both wanton and devilish. He beckoned with one hand, patting the pillow-bed next to him. "That's not the only think that yours, brother. Now, come here."

Noon made a childish sound, looking nothing like the tough enforcer he normally portrayed. "But I just got it! I wanna finish it."

Dusk's eyes narrowed. "No lollipop takes a front seat to _my_ needs, love…now get over here and pay me some attention. I think I'm jealous."

"Of a confectionary treat?"

"Damn right." Reaching out, Dusk yanked his brother into his arms and they tumbled across the bed, fingers delving, hands caressing.

Somewhere in the midst of their ensuing firestorm, they misplaced the lollipop.

But Noon could taste it on his brother's lips…on his tongue…in his mouth.

And the sticky-sweetness?

They had _that_ in no short supply.

The End.

* * *

_**What were you pervy peeps thinking? Hmmmm? Ehe. Anyway. Please...if you liked it ...or hated it...read and review.**_

_** I love and live off reviews.**_

_** Goodnight, peeps.**_

_**-erena g.t. rose  
**_


End file.
